1. Field of the Invention
The invention has generally to do with portable masts hosting payloads such as lights, cameras, flags, antennas, electric cables and electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional camera tripod hosts a camera atop a three-legged mast. Tie-downs for portable tripods are available commercially. Typically in these products, a cable is disposed between a point at the lower end of the camera mast at the apex of the tripod and a fixed point on the surface of attachment. The cable is pulled into tension, creating a force generally perpendicular to the surface of attachment, opposed by the tripod legs outwardly disposed at three points around the tensioning cable.
U.S. Patent #2007/29014 describes an “Apparatus for stabilizing a tripod.”
Electronic docking systems with a dual-purpose mount that both passes electronic signals and holds the payload securely are known in prior art. An example is the Apple iPod dock which has a base mating to a surface of attachment and a mount at the distal end of the dock which holds an iPod securely while providing power and electronic signals to the iPod.
Universal adaptor heads are known in prior art. For example, tripods of prior art have a tilting, swiveling head with a standardized threaded screw (i.e. ¼″-20) to interface with a variety of cameras.
Ball and socket adaptors at the distal end of a fixed mast are known in prior art. For example, Helping Hands is a commercially available tool that functions as a mast with a variety of payloads. Helping Hands has a weighted base, arms extending from the weighted base, steel ball joints at the distal end of each arm, and a dual-socketed coupler connecting ball jointed arms with any number of ball-jointed payloads such as an alligator clip or magnifying glass.
Universal payload housings with standardized connection points are known in prior art. The RAM Mounts company produces a ball-shaped universal adaptor head which accepts a wide variety of accessories, each providing a socket to mate with the ball-shaped adaptor. The RAM Mounts company also produces a universal adaptor head with the RAM ball-shaped mount on its distal end and a with a specialized, generally columnar, mechanically adjustable adaptor on its proximal end that can be enlarged for secure installation into third-party accessories having a wide variety of diameter openings. The RAM Mounts company also produces a waterproof box designed to secure and protect a wide variety of self-powered electronic devices, with the box itself capable of being mounted as a payload by further connection to a universal adaptor head at the distal end of a mast.
A single payload affixed to a surface attachment by separate, independent mounts having standardized fittings is known in prior art. “Sticky Pod” is the trade name of a relatively flat mount with suction cups on its underside for attachment to a smooth surface and having a standardized fitting on its upper side for attachment to a payload. In application, multiple Sticky Pods have been used to secure a single large payload.
Standardized fittings for payloads that require electronic connections are known in prior art. Dental tools have a mount on which both mechanical actions and electronic signals can be passed to a variety of payloads such as drill bits, water jets and lights.